


Злато старое, пламя ярое

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Их любовь была обречена с самого начала.
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Andreth | Saelind
Kudos: 4





	Злато старое, пламя ярое

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Название — строчка из песни Фирнвен “Айканаро”.  
> 2\. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF JRRT 2020.

Золотые солнечные блики на глади озера напоминали о золотых отсветах Лаурелин на морских волнах. Но тогда воздух пах солью, а не ароматами луговых цветов, и ветер приносил крики чаек, а не щебет лесных птах. Единожды выбрав изгнание, Аэгнор научился не сожалеть об оставленном родном крае, но каждый раз, оказываясь поздней весной на берегах озера Аэлуин, он не мог не вспоминать. Суровый Дортонион не имел с Благословенным Краем ничего общего — и всё же.

Аэгнор любил это место — сосновые леса, зелёные холмы и горы, отражённые в водах озера. Весной и летом здесь всегда кипела жизнь, и, объезжая земли дозором, он часто останавливался здесь, в стороне от поселений эдайн Дома Беора. Оставлял коня пастись неподалёку — и смотрел на блики солнца на воде, слушал шум ветра в деревьях и птичье разноголосье. Только Финрод и Ангрод знали, где его искать — но покой его потревожили бы лишь в самом крайнем случае.

Поэтому, едва заслышав чьи-то лёгкие шаги, Аэгнор тут же бесшумно отступил под сень деревьев, будто растворился в зеленоватом сумраке подлеска. Кем бы ни был неожиданный пришелец, лучше увидеть его первым.

...она вышла из леса, точно светлая грёза — белое с синей оторочкой платье, длинные чёрные волосы, перехваченные простой тесёмкой, свежее юное лицо едва тронуто золотистым загаром. Аданет! И, судя по неброскому, но изящному платью — не из простого рода, а бросившееся в глаза фамильное сходство с князем Боромиром не оставило сомнений. Ещё не зная её имени, Аэгнор понял, что перед ним, вероятно, кто-то из потомков самого Беора.

Девушка села на мягкую траву у самой кромки воды и принялась, чуть слышно напевая, плести венок из полевых цветов. Стоило бы, пожалуй, обнаружить своё присутствие, но Аэгнору отчего-то хотелось как можно дольше вот так стоять и смотреть то на неё, то на её отражение в спокойных водах озера. Казалось даже: если он шагнёт ближе — дева растает, как морок, как неясный и сладкий предрассветный сон.

В конце концов, разозлившись на собственную нерешительность, Аэгнор вышел на поляну.

— Приветствую тебя, дева Дома Беора.

Аданет вскрикнула и вскочила на ноги, уронив почти доплетённый венок.

— Прости, — Аэгнор протянул вперёд руку, — я не хотел тебя напугать. Я Аэгнор, брат Государя Финрода.

На лице девушки испуг постепенно сменился удивлением, потом — живым любопытством.

— Лорд Айканаро! — воскликнула она и тут же, спохватившись, поклонилась легко и изящно. — Я Андрет, дочь князя Боромира из рода Беора. Простите мне мою неучтивость… я не ожидала увидеть здесь кого-то, тем более — лорда наших земель. Вы… вы, должно быть, приехали к дяде Белемиру? Я провожу вас.

— О нет, — Аэгнор улыбнулся, и на его улыбку Андрет ответила своей — яркой, как солнечный блик. — Я приехал лишь отдохнуть немного у вод озера Аэлуин и, признаться, тоже не ожидал встретить здесь дочь Дома Беора. Но это добрая встреча.

— Если я нарушаю ваше уединение…

— Нет-нет, — поспешно, даже слишком поспешно перебил её Аэгнор. — Я буду только рад, если ты останешься. Если, конечно, моё общество не будет тебе в тягость.

Подозвав коня и оставив пастись неподалёку, Аэгнор вновь устроился на мягкой траве, но теперь взор его был обращён отнюдь не на озёрную гладь. Андрет из Дома Беора села подле него на заботливо расстеленный дорожный плащ и, с некоторым удивлением приняв поданный Аэгнором незаконченный венок, принялась его доплетать.

— Сплети венок и мне, — попросил Аэгнор.

— Вам? — растерялась девушка.

— Да, мне. Я думаю, такой короне позавидует и мой царственный брат. Попросит её взамен своей — но я не соглашусь. Даже за все сокровища Нарготронда.

Небо отражалось в глазах Андрет, когда она посмотрела на него. И когда он накрыл её ладонь своей — не отняла руки.

*

Минуло лето, и чем ярче разгорались осенние костры клёнов и рябин, тем тяжелее делалось на сердце. Лето было прекрасным, счастливым — и коротким, как вздох. Аэгнор не успел даже заметить, как оно прошло — бликами на воде, серебристым смехом, утренним туманом, конными прогулками, долгими беседами у костра под сенью звёзд, — но уже минул праздник урожая, стали короче дни и холоднее ночи. Так же точно, как один миг, пройдёт и год, и два… десять… даже сто лет. Что такое сто лет для эльфа? А для смертных — успеет смениться несколько поколений. Лишь недавно Балан, прозванный позже Беором, первым преклонил колено перед Финродом — и вот он мёртв, а у его правнука взрослые дети, которые сами скоро унаследуют беор от своего отца…

На стене замка было холодно, дул пронизывающий северный ветер, но Аэгнор не торопился уходить — будто надеялся, что этот ветер охладит его горящее огнём сердце.

Андрет подошла сзади, прижалась к его плечу. 

— Ангарато сказал, где тебя искать. Не хотела тревожить твоих дум, но ужин уже давно закончился… 

Он укрыл её своим плащом, обнял крепко, как только мог, но всё равно казалось, будто она ускользает, как дым, и вместо тепла её тела руки сейчас ухватят лишь холодную пустоту.

— Я здесь, — прошептала Андрет, как всегда безошибочно почувствовав его настроение. — И умру ещё не завтра, meldo. Не время печалиться сейчас. Знаешь, как говорит мудрая Аданель? “Пока мы живы — будем жить”. И я ей верю.

*

В личных покоях Финрода, как всегда зимой, было тепло, но не жарко. Подогретое вино пахло летом, а отблески огня бросали на стены причудливые тени. Рядом с братом Аэгнору всегда было спокойно — Финрод дарил душевный покой одним своим присутствием. Но сегодня всё было не так — сегодня он и сам был встревожен и обеспокоен.

— Такого… не было раньше между нашими народами, Айканаро. Уверен ли ты в том, что говоришь?

О, конечно, Финрод знал, что он уверен — видел это в его глазах, читал в его душе. Но боялся поверить. Его любовь ведь тоже обернулась однажды вечной разлукой, и Аэгнор не знал, как он с этим справляется. Как с этим вообще можно справиться.

— Я люблю её!

— Любовь, — грустно сказал Финрод, — это ещё не всё. Она — не ответ. Она лишь задаёт вопросы, ответить на которые ты должен сам. Вы оба должны.

— Мы не просили этого. Ты говоришь, брат, что нужно искать ответы… но если нет ответов?

— Ответы есть всегда, — покачал головой Финрод. — Просто мы не всегда готовы их принять.

Когда Аэгнор, допив вино, собрался идти в свои покои, Финрод, провожая, положил руку ему на плечо:

— Помни, Айканаро: всегда есть надежда. Всегда. Даже когда ничего больше нет — она есть.

*

Никогда прежде не было такого, чтобы полюбили друг друга эльф и смертная женщина — а если и было, то Аэгнор о таком не знал, не знал даже Финрод. Но ведь многого из того, что есть теперь, не было прежде. Никто не умирал в Благословенном Краю — до того, как ушла в Чертоги Мандоса Мириэль. Никогда в том же Благословенном Краю не лилась кровь — а потом Мелькор убил короля Финвэ. Никогда нолдор не поднимали оружия на родичей — пока Феанор не пришёл в Альквалондэ требовать у тэлери их белые корабли…

Смерть всегда приходила незваной — и так же, незваной, теперь пришла любовь. И что делать с ней — ни Аэгнор, ни Андрет не знали. Более всего она походила на воткнутый в сердце кинжал, и невозможно было его вынуть, и жить с ним — невыносимо. 

Простирались над Смертными Землями чёрные крылья Моргота, Тангородрим изрыгал из своих недр всё новых и новых чудовищ, и Аэгнору ночами снилось пламя. Эарвен дала своим детям имена, увидев миг в их будущем — всего лишь миг. Быть может, заглянув в будущее Аэгнора, она увидела это пламя. Пламя войны, в котором однажды сгорят все, кто ушёл в Средиземье. 

Прежде, несмотря на Хэлкараксэ, проклятье, войну и разлуку с близкими, Аэгнор никогда не жалел о своём решении уйти. Не жалел он и сейчас: Средиземье подарило ему невиданную прежде свободу, и вот теперь подарило любовь. Но не может любовь расправить крылья под сенью смерти, не может взрасти и окрепнуть под её ледяным дыханием. Как за прекрасным, тёплым и живым летом в Дортонион неизменно приходила страшная суровая зима — так и смерть об руку с войной обязательно придут за любовью, и не столь важно будет, кто из них успеет первой.

Мудрый старший брат, как и всегда, был прав: любовь — это не ответ, она лишь задаёт вопросы, отвечать на которые придётся самому. Любовь не делает тебя больше мира и сильнее смерти — но, наверное, может помочь стать чуть больше себя самого. 

Над ним — тяжёлые, как камни, слова Намо Мандоса; проклятье, которое искупить можно лишь собственной кровью. Над ней — бездонное небо Дортониона. Ему — война и серые Чертоги после. Ей — свобода и путь в далёкие неведомые миры.

Любовь задала вопрос — и Аэгнор знал ответ. И ещё знал, что это будет больнее, чем умереть тут же на месте, и если бы мог, он и предпочёл бы — умереть; но он должен был жить — и сражаться, и своей жизнью и смертью, возможно, однажды искупить проклятье. С тем, чего никогда не было, расстаться проще, чем с тем, что имел и потерял. Душа Андрет свободна, и сердце её открыто миру — разве можно неволить её собой?

Она мудра и, конечно, всё поймёт. Ей будет больно, как и ему, — но она всё поймёт. Лучше боль сильная, но мгновенная, чем тупая и ноющая, годами отравляющая жизнь.

В чём Финрод ошибся — так это в том, что всегда есть надежда. Для него и его такой же бессмертной возлюбленной — разумеется, есть. Для Аэгнора и Андрет, детей двух разных народов, — нет и быть не может.

*

— Огонь… 

Шёпот бабушки Андрет вырвал Берена из задумчивости: он только закончил точить меч и собирался пойти размяться во внутреннем дворе, прикидывая, кого лучше позвать с собой: более опытного Барагунда или более быстрого и непредсказуемого Белегунда? Или даже обоих.

— Что?

— Огонь… Огонь на Ард-Гален! О, Айканаро…

Она прижала руки к сердцу — и начала медленно заваливаться назад.

— Бабушка! Бабушка! Кто-нибудь! Матушка, скорее, бабушке плохо!..

В тот день началась Дагор Браголлах, Битва Внезапного Пламени. Аэгнор, лорд Дортониона и брат Государя Финрода, был на Ард-Гален — и погиб мгновенно, сметённый волной смертоносного пламени. Андрет, его возлюбленная, погибла в тот же час — сердце её не вынесло разлуки. Но не суждено им встретиться даже после смерти, потому что разные судьбы у их народов, и идут они разными путями, что пересекутся, быть может, лишь в конце времён…

*

Смертный, сын Барахира, которому Финрод обязан был жизнью, вскинул на него отчаянный взгляд. Десять лет прошло с их последней встречи в дни Браголлах — но король узнал его сразу.

— Я поклялся добыть Сильмарилл из короны Моргота — и добуду его. Или погибну, пытаясь.

— Но почему, Берен? Ты ведь знаешь, какова будет цена.

— Знаю, но это ничего не меняет. Потому что я люблю её, мой король. Люблю, и без неё мне не жить.

_“Что ж. Если любовь лишь задаёт вопросы, то вот он — ответ. Прости, брат мой, что не понял этого раньше”._

— Я помогу тебе, Берен, сын Барахира. Вот моё слово.

_“Потому что надежда есть всегда. Даже когда ничего другого уже нет”._


End file.
